Away!
by Xerxes Break-San
Summary: A Septiplier and Pewdiecry fanfic I wrote for a friend. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hello darlings~, I have decided to take a small break from Remember me. I will still be updating it and hopefully An Odd Love as well. I don't own anything, not even my own soul at this point. My friends stole it so I would write them fanfictions, like this one and Remember me. If you don't like yaoi leave now due to it being a yaoi. If you don't like mpreg you might as well leave, due to this possibly becoming an mpreg later. Well that's all now onto the story.

Chapter 1

Markiplier's POV

I stared at the computer screen, skyping with Jacksepticeye. He was going on and on about his girlfriend, Wiishu. I wasn't listening to him though. I didn't want to hear about his girlfriend. I didn't want to feel my heart break. I didn't want to admit it, but I was in love with Jack. I hated myself for falling for the Irish man. "Mark?" I blinked and looked back at my computer.

"Oh sorry, Jack, what did to say?"

"I wanted to know if you were ok."

"Oh yeah! I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yep! Just a bit under the weather that's all."

"You should go rest then."

"I'll be fine, Jack. I am a manly man after all."

"Go to bed like a manly man then. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" I sighed bit nodded.

"Alright bye, Sean."

"Bye, Markimoo." He disconnected the call. I sighed, and curled up in bed with my tiny box Tim plushie. (Cuz you know all manly man sleep with a plushie.) I called Felix the next day to discuss doing a video together. My thoughts drifted off to Sean.

"Mark?" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked what game you wanted to play."

"Oh um how about portals?"

"Sound good to me...are you doing ok?"

"Yeah just fine!"

"Don't lie to me Mark?" I sighed.

"Promise not to judge me?"

"Promise."

"I think I'm in love with Sean..." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Felix?"

"Bro took ya long enough to admit it."

"W-what?!"

"You look at him with nothing but love."

"I-I..."

"Trust me he looks at you the same way."

"He has a girlfriend!"

"Probably because he thinks you'll never love him back."

"I don't know."

"You never know unless you try."

"Alright, I'll try."

"That's the spirit! I got to go, making a video with Cry."

"Alright thanks."

"No problem, bro." We both hung up. I decided to go see a movie to get my mind off things. Little did I know Jack was wondering why I wasn't answering his Skype calls.

Cry's POV

"How's it going bros? My name is PewDiePIEEEE! Today we got a special guest with us!" I smiled, but no one could see it.

"Sup?" Pewdiepie smiled at me, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Yeah I have a crush on Pewds, but I would never admit it out loud. He has a girlfriend anyways, plus I'm pretty sure he's straight as a line.

"Cry? You're awful quiet over there."

"Just to make you wonder." I laughed a little.

"Whatever! Ready to get your butt handed over to you?"

"The question is are you?"

"I gotten better at Bloody Trapland! Just you watch!"

"My bad, master of the bro fist."

"Cry, that was so stupid." We both started laughing our heads off. We played the game for hours. It was almost midnight by the time we stopped. I yawned, but fought to stay awake. "You tired, bro?"

"Yeah, it's almost midnight here."

"Well then go to bed."

"Or what?"

"I'll fly to Florida and kick your American booty!"

"Fine fine I'll go to bed."

"Good! Sleep tight!"

"Whatever." I ended the Skype call. Instead of sleeping, I edited videos and uploaded one around two in the morning. Pewdiepie saw and ordered tickets to Florida. I didn't really think he would do that. Oh well, I was to tired to anything, but go to bed, at that point.

Pewdiepie's POV

Marzia was mad at me for order tickets to Florida so quickly. I just told her it was because I want to surprise Cry. Apperently she didn't care for that answer very much, and left me to do all the packing. On the plane, she seemed back to normal. She was chatting my ear off, while holding my arm. She was ready to go to bed when we got back to the hotel. I waited till she fell asleep, and took a taxi to Cry's house. I was surprised he actually gave it to me. A slightly shorter man, with chestnut brown hair, jeans, a green sweatshirt, and a mask answered the door. "Cry?"

"Sup?"

"Oh my god...it's really you!" He laughed.

"Yeah, it's me, but you call me Ryan."

"Alright, fair enough, Ryan."

"Well come on in." I did as I was told.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"Hey,Ryan?"

"Yeah, Felix?"

"PEWDIEPIE ATTACK!" I tackled him to the couch. He gave a cute sequel. Wait...did I just say cute? I mean he's a very cute guy. Wait! I have a girlfriend! I can't be thinking of Ryan that way! I quickly got off of him. "S-sorry about that."

"I-it's c-co-cool." We stood in silence for a bit. "Have you talked to Mark?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He seemed kinda of down last time we spoke."

"Oh..."

"You know why don't you?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"He's in love with Jack."

"Really?" I nodded. "Dude! Jack told me he was in love with Mark!"

"So there's hope for those two." Ryan nodded his head.

"Hey want to play some video games?"

"Let's do this!" I had butterflies in my stomach every time our legs brushed together. Was I falling for Cry?

Till next chapter, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes I wonder why I do these things, but if I can make you, the reader, happy and my friend happy, then this is worth it. Please if you would like me to write you a short fanfiction, since this, Remember Me, and An Odd Love takes up most of my time, please feel free to leave it in the comments. Enough of my rambling onto the story.

Chapter 2

Jack's POV

Mark has been ignoring me lately. I don't understand why. Wiishu scowled me for calling him so many time. "He doesn't have to talk to you all the time, Sean." I knew she was right, but he normal answered my calls. What was so different about today? I sighed in frustration. Wiishu came back in. "You're not still mopping about him, are you?"

"He's my best friend, Wiishu."

"You need to give him some space."

"But he normal always answers my calls!"

"Doesn't mean he always will." I sighed.

"You're right."

"I know. Now I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"I fine with about anything."

"Alright. Should be back in a hour."

"Alright." She headed to the front door.

"Love you." I didn't respond. She waited for one for a bit, but left. I couldn't lie to her. She was nice and all, but I was really in love with Mark. I just didn't know how to break it to her yet. I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up, expecting it to be Wiishu, but it was Mark. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sorry I missed your calls. I was busy cleaning the house."

"It's cool. So why were you cleaning your house?"

"I was hoping to invite you over for the week. Matt and Ryan are off visiting friends or relitives next week."

"Cool sounds like a plan."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome." I heard the front door open.

"I got to go Mark. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright." I hunged up and went to the front door.

"I got us some pizza."

"Sounds delicious." We eat in silence for a bit.

"So did Mark finally call you?"

"Yeah! Actually he invited me to spend the week next week."

"Are you going to go?"

"Of course I am!"

"Alright." She gave me a soft smile. After we finished eating, I went to order the tickets to LA. I couldn't wait to see Mark again. Wiishu didn't seem to excited for me to go. Usually she was. I wonder what's gotten into her. Oh well I can try to make it up to her the rest of the week.

Mark's POV

I can't believe Jack agreed to come for the visit. I was so excited! Jack was going to spend a whole week with me! Maybe I'll ave the courage to tell him how I feel. No, he could never feel the same way back. He's in love with Wiishu, plus I'm pretty sure he's straight. I sighed, and decided to go make some dinner. Ryan and Matt were talking about their trips next week, when I came down.

"Hey Mark!" Matt looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, guys!" I smiled at the two of them.

"Are you sure you're ok spending the week by yourself?" Ryan looked at me worriedly.

"I'm sure."

"You could always join me and go meet my friends."

"Or come meet my family!" Matt chimed in.

"Thanks but Jack already said he would come down next week."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"We'll then I don't feel as bad leaving you by yourself." We laughed, and after awhile I finished making up dinner for myself. I decided to go eat in my room. I was giggling like a schoolgirl thinking about the week I was going to have with Jack. I couldn't wait for next week!

Cry's POV

I didn't understand why Pewds would start blushing every time we touched. He would move away from me more and more every time we did. I couldn't understand why. We didn't mean to do it on purpose. Could it be because he liked me back? No, I'm being redicious! He's head over heels for Marzia! I don't stand a chance next to her. I accidentally dropped my controller while I was deep in thought. We reached for it at the same time and our hands touches. He looked at me with a blush painting his face.

"Um Cry..."

"Yes Pewds." He didn't say anything. He pushes my mask above my mouth and kisses me. I was surprised by this action. He quickly pulled away and got up.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" He ran out the door before I could stop him. I ran to the front door.

"Felix, wait!" It was to late. He already was in his rental car, driving away.

Pewdiepie's POV

Why was I stupid enough to kiss him?! I was such an idiot for thinking he might have feelings for me. I pulled into the hotel's parking lot. I had to tell Marzia, but at the same time I didn't want to break her heart. I knew she loved me, but I'm not in love with her. I heard my phone ring, it was Cry calling. I couldn't bring myself to answer. He was probably going to call me a freak and tell me to never come near him again. He kept calling me until about midnight. Around one I got a text from him. I ignored it and turned off my phone. I went back into the hotel room and fell asleep next to Marzia.

Cry's POV

I tried calling him and calling him, but he never answered. I decided to text him telling him how I feel and that he did nothing wrong. I went to bed after that with a broken heart.

I'm just going to end it there. Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly I am a very busy person, even when summer hits. I know I should update more but I keep hanging out with friends, so I don't really get a change to update. I also realized i never said who was considered top or bottom. Bad Break! *mental slap* Well here it goes bottom!Cry, top!Pewdiepie, top!Jacksepticeye, and bottom!Markiplier. This story is for a friend so I let her choose. Anyways I own nothing blah blah blah.

Chapter 3

Markiplier's POV

It was the longest week ever, but today was the day! Jack was finally coming to visit again! He called asking for me to pick him up. I, of course, agreed to as he asked. I was waiting for him in the parking lot. Checked my phone. It's been a half hour since I arrived. I sighed, and slipped my phone into my pocket. I felt someone slapped my butt. I turned around to yell at the person, but there stood Jack. "Nice butt, Mark." I knew he was joking, but I couldn't help but blush.

"How was your flight."

"Good, I slept through most of it." I laughed. He gave a soft smile, as I put his luggage into the car. I noticed him staring.

"Are you going to stare at my beauty all day, or get into the car." He pretended to think for a bit.

"I don't know if you keep bending over in front of me, I'll choose the first one."

"Not going to happen again." He gave a look of disappointment.

"Aw but you got a nice booty."

"Only if you buy me dinner first." He started laughing. I just smiled. He got into the car. We sat in silence for most of the car ride. Only because he fell asleep. When we got back to my place, I shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and looked around.

"Where are we?" He sounded groggy.

"My place duh." He smiled.

"I knew that."

"Sure you did. Go get your luggage sleepy head." He got out of the car, and got his luggage out of the trunk. I locked the car, and unlocked the front door. Jack walked in.

"I'm guessing I'm staying where I was last time?"

"You would be right."

"Alright, then I'm going to bed."

"Alright." He went upstairs. I looked at the time, it was almost midnight. I made my way upstairs. I stopped when I heard Jack was talking to someone on the phone.

"Felix, I seriously think it was a bad idea to come here." I was hurt by that. "What if he finds out?!" My heart stopped for a second. What was he talking about? "Felix, Mark would never like me back!" He turned to the door. Jack's eyes went wide when he saw me standing in the hall. He quickly hung up, and pinned me to the wall. "How much did you hear?!"

"J-Jack...I."

Pewdiepie's POV

I can't believe Jack hung up on me! How rude! Well I'm kinda glad he did. I'm not feeling up to listening to his problems trying to get Mark. I was still trying to figure out a way to tell Marzia about the kiss. I haven't talked to Ryan since. I sighed, and looked down at my phone. I noticed I had a text message from a week ago. It was from Cry. I took a deep breath, and decided to read it.

'Hey Pewds,

About the kiss...I actually really enjoyed it. The way you ran out, I feel like you just did it in the heat of the moment. It was different for me. I've had feelings for you for awhile. I was just afraid to voice them, because I didn't want to lose you friendship. I know your happy with Marzia, but I can't help it. I'm sorry if you find me disgusting after all this, but I had to get it off my chest. Sorry for wasting your time. Bye.'

I was in tears after I finished reading. I was so wrapped up in my own feelings, I never thought about Cry's. Marzia walked into our hotel room.

"Gelix? What's wrong?"

"Marzia, I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"I kissed Cry." She started shaking.

"O-ok, we can get pass this."

"I'm sorry, Mariza, but I can't be with you." She started to cry and slapped me.

"THEN TAKE YOUR STUFF AND GO!" I didn't say another word, but did as she told me to. I drove to Cry's house. I collected myself, and knocked on the door. Cry answered it. He looked like a hot mess. His brown hair was all messy, and his eyes a bit puffy from crying.

"P-Pewds?" I pulled him into a hug.

"Cry, I'm so sorry! I was being stupid and only thinking about my feelings!" He hugged back. He didn't say anything, just buried his face into my neck. I held him close.

"What about Marzia?"

"I broke it off with her." He looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I realized I couldn't live without you." I knew he was grinning behind his mask. I reached up. He didn't move away. I carefully slipped the mask off. He was beautiful. He had black glasses, bright blue eyes, a small nose, and a pale complexion. "Ryan, you're beautiful!" He blushed.

"You're just saying that." He looked at the ground. I gently tilted his head up.

"I mean it. You're truly beautiful." We kissed.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'll find another hotel room." He pouted.

"Non sense! You can stay in my guest room!" I nodded. We took my luggage up to the guest room. We ended up snuggled together on the couch.

I have nothin against Wiishu or Marzia. Just making that clear. Well till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I'm glad, from the comments so far, that you're enjoying this story. In this story I'm honestly planning on skipping all the smut scenes, and leaving them for you imaginations. Plans do change though, but it just depends if it's really something you guys want me to do. Ramble over! I own nothing! Now onto the chapter.

Chapter 4

Markiplier's POV

"Jack...I-I like you too."

"What?"

"I said I liked you too."

"You're just saying that!"

"No, I really mean it."

"You're not joking...?"

"Not on bit." He kissed me, and I gladly kissed back. He had his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. We pulled away after a bit. He still had his arms around me though. I noticed the tears rolling down his cheek. "Jack?" I gently wiped them away.

"I'm just so happy, but I'm also a little worried..."

"You're worried about Wiishu aren't you...?" I looked at the floor. He pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I want to be with you, but at the same time I don't want to hurt her."

"I understand." He tightened his hold on me. "Do whatever you think is right, Sean."

"I-I'm going to break it off with her...I want to be with you." I gave him a soft smile, and hugged him. "I need to talk to her."

"Do you want me to be with you?"

"If you could be in the same room as me that would be great." I nodded.

"Are you going to Skype her?"

"Yeah, but in the morning. I'm beat."

"Alright." I kissed his cheek. "Night." I started to head to my room, when he stopped me. I looked at him. "Do you need something, Jack?" He was blushing.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight...?" I smiled, and nodded.

"That sounds great. Just let me get my things." He nodded, and went into the guest room. When I came back, Jack was going through twitter. I started blushing, since he was only in his boxers. He looked up.

"Hey there pretty thing." He winked at me. I just rolled my eyes, and laid next to him. He held me in his arms, as I dozed off. I will admit, I felt safe in his arms.

Jack's POV

The next morning, I was the first one awake. Mark was still in my arms, fast asleep. I smiled. I didn't move, so I wouldn't disturb him. He woke up an hour later. "Jack...?"

"Morning, Markimoo." He had a soft smile.

"So last night wasn't a dream."

"Nope." I kissed his forehead. He looked at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's just you're still with Wiishu, and I don't want you to cheat on her."

"Mark, like I said last night, I'm breaking it off with her today."

"I know but till then...lets not kiss."

"whatever makes you comfortable." He smiled.

"Thank you." I looked at the time.

"Well it's now or never." I opened Skype on my tablet. Wiishu answered the second time I call. Mark got up, and stood by the door way.

"Hey, Jack!"

"Hey, Wiishu."

"How's it going at Mark's."

"Good."

"Jack is there something bugging you?" I sighed.

"Wiishu, I fell for someone else."

"I'm guessing Mark." I nodded. "Does he feel the same way?" I nodded again. "Can't say I'm not hurt, but I wish you two the best."

"Thanks, Wiishu."

"I'll have my things gone by the time you get back."

"Actually, Wiishu, keep the house."

"Really?"

"I'm going to move up here, so I'll be coming to get my things."

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem." We hung up. Mark came over and sat next to me.

"That went better then I expected..."

"Yeah it did." He smiled at me. "Hey, Mark?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Does this mean I can kiss you now?" He chuckled.

"Yes it does." We shared a long kiss.

Cry's POV

Felix wouldn't budge, when I tried to get him off of me. "Felix, come on let me up!"

"No! I like having you in my arms!"

"I'll be in your arms later, but not right now." He pouted and got off of me.

"Fine." I got up.

"Thank you. Now what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" I chuckled a bit.

"Of course. Chocolate chip or blue berry?"

"Hmmm chocolate chip."

"Alright." I went into the kitchen, and started breakfast. Felix soon followed. "What did you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"What to go to the mall?"

"Hmm sure."

"Alright." I finished making the pancakes. He dumped half of the bottle of syrup onto his pancakes. "Hey! Leave some for me!"

"Or what?" I blushed a little.

"Or no kiss for you." He gasped.

"I promise there's still some!" I laughed.

"There better." He handed me the bottle.

"See?!"

"Hmm fine." I poured some syrup onto my pancakes. He stared at me. "What?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"My kiss." I kissed him.

"There."

"Best award ever!" He grinned when I started to giggles. "I was being serious."

"I know that's what makes it so funny." He shooked his head, but still had a smile. After breakfast, I started to do the dishes. Pewdiepie came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ready to go, Cry?"

"Once I have all the dishes put away. He quickly grabbed the dished I washed and dried, and quickly put them away. I drained the water, and dried off my hands. "Ok, now I'm ready." He grabbed my hand.

"Great! Lets go!" We took my car, but it wasn't a very long drive. We walked into Game Stop first, and each bought some new horror games. We also went to Hot Topic, but didn't buy anything. When we were done in the mall, we decided to go to the park. Felix pushed me on the swing for awhile. We had some weird looks, but we didn't care. On our way home, Felix saw an ice cream parlor. "Cry, lets go get some ice cream!" I grinned.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He got a mint chocolate chip, while I got the strawberry. After we finished our cones, we finally went home. We played our new games for hours. I have to say this was the best day I had for awhile. Once we finished our games, Felix sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go back to England soon."

"Why don't you move here with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I would love"

"Just to make it clear you still will sleep in a septete room." He laughed.

"I figured." I smiled. "But I still have to go back to England for my stuff."

"I know." He smiled, and kissed my cheek. I can't believe Felix is going to live with me.

I'm just going to end it there. Till next chapter! Buh bye, dearies!"


End file.
